


Ice Cream Fantasies

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-07
Updated: 2003-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Lots of action involving ice cream





	Ice Cream Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Ice Cream Fantasies

### Ice Cream Fantasies

#### by Lady Midath

  


Date: Wednesday, March 26, 2003 7:46 PM 
    
    
         Ice Cream Fantasies
         By Lady Midath 
         Disclaimer: Nope don't own anyone them and I no longer care
         who does :-)
         Pairing: M/Sk/K
         Rating: NC17, warning pwp with lots of hot guy on guy sex
         and erotic spanking. Oh and kinky things done with ice cream
         Status: Finished
         Archive: You want it, you got it
         Spoilers: Not really
         Summary: Lots of action involving ice cream
         This is just a quick unbeta-ed snippet, no plot, no story,
         just pure hot action. Please note that Alex still has both
         arms
    

* * *

Ice Cream Fantasies 

"Hmmm..." 

Walter lifted his head to catch the drips of ice cream as it ran off the spoon that Alex was holding. Teasingly, Alex allowed the creamy confection to drip onto Walter's lips and chin, allowing him to lick it off. 

Fox watched them both, completely absorbed in the scene that was unfolding before him. His cock reacting as he watched Alex and Walter exchange a long lingering kiss. 

The three of them were sitting naked on the floor of their living room, several bowls of ice cream scattered around them. The various flavors a counterpoint of bright colour against the polished floorboards. 

Picking one of the bowls up, Fox leaned over to coat one of Walter's nipples with strawberry swirl. Walter moaned softly, his body arching as the cold burned the delicate skin. With a smile, Alex dipped his head to lick the confection off the hard nub of flesh. 

Easing himself back against the cushions lying in a heap on the floor, Walter watched as both of his lovers coated his muscular chest and stomach with ice cream. 

His gasp was loud in the otherwise quiet room as Alex and Fox's tongues lapped at the hyper sensitive skin. Lower and lower they delved until finally Alex's hot mouth found the engorged penis and swallowed it. 

"Oh Christ." Walter moaned as Alex pleasured him with his mouth, running his lips and tongue over the hardened shaft of the older man's penis. Fox grinned as he spooned more ice cream onto the older man's chest, then bending his head to lap it off. Walter's body arched as his senses were overloaded with pleasure. 

"Enjoying this Walter?" Fox asked as he lifted his head to give his lover a wicked smile. 

Walter whimpered his assent, still very aware of Alex's dark head bobbing between his legs. 

"I think this side's done." Fox remarked mildly, a smile lifting the corners of his well shaped mouth. 

Alex lifted his head up to give the other man a wink. 

"I agree." 

Before Walter was able to raise a protest, he found himself being gripped by two pairs of strong hands. He was flipped over, and a thick cushion was shoved underneath his hips, lifting his firm well rounded bottom up into position. 

Before he realized what was happening, Walter felt a hand land briskly across his naked ass. With a startled yelp, he wriggled slightly, trying to ease the sudden sting. 

"Hold still Walter." Alex gently reproved him. His hand came down to rub the pink flesh. 

Walter moaned, arching himself up towards the gently caressing hand, only to have it lifted and brought down in another sharp smack. 

"Ouch." Walter protested, moving his hips in order to try and avoid the spanks that were aimed at his vulnerable behind now. 

"His ass is starting to look quite red Alex." Fox remarked, tracing the faint outline of a hand print that decorated one well rounded cheek. 

"Hmm, you're right." Alex replied. "Let's see what we can do about that, huh." 

Reaching over he picked up one of the bowls. 

"Which do you prefer, chocolate, vanilla or strawberry?" 

A slow grin spread across Fox's face. 

"How about all three?" 

Alex grinned back at him, his green eyes sparkling. 

"Sure, why not." 

Ignoring Walter's protesting groan, both Fox and Alex smeared the upturned ass with the various flavors. 

"Argg, that's cold." 

"Quit complaining." Alex replied. 

"I think he's starting to get goosebumps." Fox commented. 

"Really." Walter replied sarcastically. "You think?" 

"Well, we'll just have to take care of that." Alex said, one hand resting lightly on the back of Walter's thigh. 

Walter shuddered slightly, and not from the cold of the ice cream. He could hear the raw hunger that roughened Alex's voice as he spoke, sending a thrill of anticipation through him. He had to admit, he loved it when his lovers played games like this. 

With out any warning, a tongue suddenly ran up one side of Walter's ass leaving a trail through the smeared ice cream. 

Walter's frame jerked, his hands clenching against the floorboards even as his cock twitched with reaction. Hot and cold were vying with each other as more ice cream was applied to his quivering flesh, only to be licked off again. 

More ice cream, then another hot swipe of a tongue, this time across his balls. Walter's moan was clearly audible in the quiet of the livingroom. 

Closing his eyes, Walter could feel the cold confection licked and nibbled from his goosefleshed skin. Senses dangerously close to short circuiting now, Walter's body arched as he lifted himself up towards the gently caressing hands and hot hungry mouths. 

Just was Walter thought that he would not be able to take much more of this, he felt a pair of hands part his still tingling ass cheeks. 

He felt blunt fingers covered in slick, probe deep inside him, preparing him. 

Alex slid his cock into the tight ring of muscle, his hands gripping Walter's hips. 

Tiny whimpering cries sounded from the older man, only to be swallowed by Fox's warm sweet lips, pressing against his own. 

With a passion that bordered on the frantic, Walter returned his lover's kisses while his other lover thrust deep inside him. His cock unerringly finding the sweet spot each time. 

Fox's hands reached down to tease Walter's nipples, his fingers flicking lightly across them, driving Walter to even further heights of ecstasy. 

Walter's moans became louder the sweat trickling off his face in rivulets now. 

Another hard thrust from behind and Walter felt himself tipping over the edge. 

Bright flashes burst behind his closed eyelids as wave after wave carried him towards an earth shattering climax. 

With a hoarse cry, Walter arched backward, every tendon straining as his cock shot it's load. Then he collapsed in a boneless heap gain the cushion, his body aching with a delicious exhaustion. 

Fox looked up into Alex's flushed face. 

"Uh, Alex, I hate to tell you this, but I think we broke him." 

Alex leaned over to lift one limp arm, then let it drop back onto the floor once more. 

Walter snored gently, completely oblivious. 

"Nah, we just wore the poor baby out, that's all." 

Fox grinned. "Well, it was his fault, he was the one that wanted ice cream for dessert." 

Alex grinned back. "Well I don't know about you, but I can still fit a little more in." 

Needing no second bidding, Fox scooted over to where Alex was still sitting. 

Sharing a long lingering kiss, the two men indulged themselves in the heady taste of ice cream mixed the the salty tang of sweat and arousal. 

Slowly, for the longest time, they made love while all around them, the bowls of ice cream slowly melted. 

**FIN**

* * *

When you sell a man a book, you don't just sell him a couple of pounds of ink paper and glue, you sell him a whole new life email:   
Homepage: http://www.geocities.com/ribrice Group Homepage: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ladymidath If you would like to join my update list, please send an email to   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath


End file.
